The 14th lie
by Akachan-Neko-chan
Summary: Every one knows the legend of the 14th The two brothers that separated Well this story is a lie What if it wasn't two brother what if it's something else Was mana really allen walker's father Do we know who allen walker really is what is his relashionship with neah and mana And how did allen make the promise to neah How did he have those memory's to begin with
1. Brothers

**The 14th lie**

**disclamer:I do not own d gray man**

**please send reviews i would appreciate it**

* * *

Mana and neah did every thing together

Where one in whole but was it only them...

"Mom will mana ever wake up"neah said holding back his tears

"Mana is"a woman said lifting up the skirt of her dress to see a little boy with curly short hair

"Neah boo"mana said

"Mana"neah said as his eyes watered out with tears

From the corner of the tree a little boy older than neah and mana but wasn't a twin.

The boy had eyes as blue as the had brown long hair that was down but had a small braid at the top and a black blazer,white dress shirt and black paints

The boy glared at mana and neah and his frown slowly turned into a smile he got up as neah claimed down from the tree neah ran toward mana hugging boy walked toward mana and looked in to his eyes and smiled."hey mana"the boy said

"Hi"mana said as smile appeared.

And that's when there fun began

But all thing have to end

The boy fell back with a portal opening bellow his feet

The boy fell in and dissipeared

"Big brother"mana said with tears streaming down his face and fell to the ground

"Where did he..."neah said as he made a fist

There father walked out from behind the tree while finishing his spell

"Father!"neah yelled with rage

"Now we don't want him in the way do we"he said casually

"Why?"mana asked

"Because he has innocence the one thing you should despise neah"he said

Neah ran toward him

"I hate you!"neah yelled

The man grabbed neah and did a memory spell on him while neah fell unconscious

The man dropped neah and headed toward mana

"Now little mana after this you won't remember a thing about him"he said with a evil glare

"Big brother,neah...help"mana said reaching his hand out while the man did a spell on mana

Mana like neah fell unconscious

"Well that deals with that"the man said

"That really wasn't nessasary"the woman said(mana and neah's mom)

"Lord millennium"she said with a smile

A smile appeared on the earls face


	2. The boy who fifils wonders

**Chapter 2**

**please review**

**i do not take full credit for this chapter and i will never take full credit...(i had help)hopefully you like this chapter more **

**thank you xaNgeLz.21x for corrections(this chapter i had help with i did not do it by myself i am adding credit for helping on grammar and stuff on most of the story)thanks again xaNgeLz.21x**

* * *

"Oi allen are you ok"Lavi yelled as he shook the white-haired exorcist shoulder. lavi had just entered the cafeteria and noticed something amiss with allen. him not eating was a clear sign something was wrong.

Allen buried his head deeper in his arms as he attempted to block out lavis voice.

"Oi Allen!"Lavi once again attempted to make Allen look up, "allen"

Allen didn't respond. lavi put his hand on on allens head with every intention of ruffling his hair-allen usually respond to annoyance,but this time he slapped his hand away

"Don't touch me!"Allen yelled

"Allen?"Lavi asked,hurt clear in his eyes

"please,lavi its just... leave me alone"Allen said turning his back on lavi

"Ok if that's what you want" Lavi said exiting the cafeteria.

The next day Lavi walked into the cafeteria with lenalee and kanda to see allen hadn't moved an inch

"Allen!"lenalee said running toward him

Kanda trailed behind Lenalee along with Lavi

"Oi beansprout!"kanda said sharply as he looked at the non-responsive Allen.

"tch,if that's the case,then ill have to kill him"kanda growled as his hand drifted to the sword by his side as he began clutching his sword. lavi ponced on kanda hoping to detract him while lenalee attempted to see what was wrong with the white haired exorcist.

"common yu..."lavi said as a unsure smile appeared on lavi's face

"don't ever call me by my first name stupid rabbit"kanda said extremely annoyed.

"Allen..."lenalee said as she shock the young exorcist shoulder lightly. lavi nudging allen's arm when he noticed his skin had turned gray.

lenalee with concern came up to allen and gently put her hand on allen's forehead she said" He has a fever"

kanda growled as lavi picked up allen and took him to the infirmary

komui entered the infirmary immediately noticing allens gray skin

Allen started to regain consciousness,everything still a blur

"Might it have to do with the 14th"Komui said

"If thats the case I'll kill him!"kanda yelled

"No.."Allen said as he started to get up

"beansprout!"kanda said shocked

"It has everything to do with the 14th"Allen said as he grabbed kanda and blasted him to the wall staring at him with a evil glare.


	3. Noah of destruction

**chapter 3**

**please review and enjoy**

Neah stood there staring at allen...

"What do you want"Allen asked

"I want you to help me..."neah said

Allens eyes widened

"Help you!"Allen said

"There's something that I forgot or that I can't remember..."neah said

"How do you even know if you forgot something"Allen asked

"I know because you have that memory"neah said

"Huh!"Allen said really surprised

Neah stared at allen for a while...

"It should have came to you as a dream,yeah"neah said

Allen stared at him like he didn't want to know

"Respond aready!"neah yelled shaking him

"Yea...yes"Allen said

"Ok"neah let go of allen and sat down

"Go ahead tell me"neah said

Allen turned away

"Allen walker this is a demand!"neah yelled

"No"allen said refusing

Neah snapped"if you won't tell me I'll just have to resort to violence"neah said

Neah walked over to Allen broke the chains and stuck his face in a pound(nerve where Allen's always chained up there's a pond where neah grabbed Allen's hand in a dream)

"Show me allen or else!"neah yelled

"I rather die than give my enemy an advantage"Allen said lifting his head out of the pond

"Fine"neah said sticking his head back in

Neah did a spell to make his memory's come back to him for a small time

Neahs eyes widened as he let go of allen

Allen gasped for air water dripping from his face then looked at Neah

"Those memory's there yours"neah said as allen froze

"That can't..."Allen said

"It can't be!"Allen yelled with tears streaming down his face

"Hey look bud I'm just as surprised as you are so don't start crying"neah said hitting allen on the head


	4. Unravle

**Chapter 4**

**reveiw and enjoy**

Allen woke up noting what he did to kanda

"Sorry kanda!"Allen said while kanda ran after him with mugen

"Why you"kanda said activating his innocence

"I said I'm sorry ok!"Allen said while he stopped kanda with his claw

Kanda let allen down while allen fell to the ground

"Beanspout!"kanda said leaving the room

"You ok allen well if you are allen"Lavi Said reaching his hand out

"Yeah"Allen said grabbing his hand

"Allen I have a question"lenalee said

"What are you hiding you are always upset about something even if you hide it"lenalee asked

"It's just...just.."Allen said with tears flowing down his face

"I may not be who you think I am..who I thought I am"Allen said with his head down

"Allen..."lenalee said

"I'm trying so hard to be someone I'm not!"Allen yelled

Lenalee bent over and hugged allen

"Lenalee!"Komui said surprised

"It's ok I'll except you for who ever you are because your my friend"lenalee said slowly letting go of Allen

"Even if I'm a Noah even if I end up being your enemy"Allen asked

"Yes.."lenalee said

Allen froze

"I..I think there's a side to me that I don't even know about a side of me with a secret that can't be told to anyone..."Allen said while falling unconscious

Allen remembered a dream that he had when he separated from the order

Then allen noticed something the dream was in a third person view he could see neah and mana so the only eyes he could be seeing from is from himself

Then this time he saw the end of the dream and woke up with the sight of mana yelling

"Big brother!"mana yelled

When Allen woke up he figured out what he was who he was

Allen walked out of his room and over heard Lavi and Bookman talking

"So what's the story behind the 14th"Lavi asked

While Bookman explained it allen walked in the room

"That story it's not...its a lie!"Allen yelled

"Allen your up"lavi said running toward allen

"What do you mean?"Bookman asked

"It doesn't matter"Allen said walking out of the room

"Wait allen..allen!"Lavi yelled

"Should we get more information out of allen or..."Lavi said

"Cross Marian"Lavi said

"So he is alive"Bookman asked

"Yeah allen found him"Lavi said

"Ok"Bookman said

When Lavi and Bookman walked to where cross was staying they didn't let them inside

"Why are you keeping us out!"Lavi asked

"The general asked to talk alone with allen walker"a guard said

"Fine"Lavi said walking away

As Bookman followed

"Wait what are you saying!"cross asked

"I'm not mana son not even close something totally diffrent"Allen said

"I'm the missing part to the 14th story the lie..bug what I'm going to tell you is only between us"Allen said dead serious

"Fine tell me"cross said

"I'm mana and neah's...brother"Allen said

Cross walked over to Allen and grabbed him by his collar

"There was only two brother so how can you"cross said

"It's a lie the story is a lie I know the real story the one barried in my past.."Allen said

(After allen explained)

"Your full noah?"cross said surprised

"Yeah"Allen said

"Not even neah knows about this"Allen said

Allen smiled and sat back

"The missing peace of a puzzle every one forgot about"Allen said

"The true 14th noah the true noah of destruction"Allen said getting up and walking toward cross

"The musicians power was mine to begin with!neah is acting like someone he isn't he's the 15th noah not the 14th"Allen said

"Shure born a little while earlier but still the power the position is mine"Allen said as the mark of the beast appeared on his forehead and stared at cross

"And your fine with being a Noah"cross asked

"No,I'm both exorcist and noah and no ones going to stand in my way"Allen said as he left the room

"I wonder if he will be able to stand with both in the end"cross said

"Allen walker"cross said

Cross smiled

"Or maybe I should say red"cross said


	5. Red

**Chapter 5**

**review and enjoy**

Allen stood at the edge of the door listening to see if he said anything else

"Allen walker or should I say red"cross said

"Red!"Allen thought Allen's face crowded in fear

Allen backed away from the door and bumped into Lavi

"Hey allen"Lavi said

Allen turned around looking at Lavi

"What's wrong allen"Lavi asked

Allen shock his head"nothing"Allen said making his usual fake smile

"Ok well want to have lunch"Lavi asked

"Ok"Allen said

Lavi and allen went to the cafeteria to have lunch

Lavi knew something was wrong with allen the moment he sat down

Lenalee,krory and kanda walked over to the table Lavi and allen where sitting and sat down

"Allen come on I know something's wrong!"Lavi said slamming his hand on the table

"Please stop calling me that"Allen said while spinning his materashi dango

"Calling you what allen?"krory asked

"That"Allen said

"What allen?"krory said again

"Yes"Allen said

"That what do you want us to call you idiot beansprout"kanda asked

"I don't know?"Allen said

"Just tell us what's wrong"Lavi said

"It's just allen isn't...it isn't my real name"Allen said

"Then what is it?"lenalee asked

"I don't know I forgot but when I first met mana he called me red"Allen said

"Red?"krory said

"Yeah"Allen said while timcanpy ate his food

"Come Tim"Allen said walking out the door

"That was the first thing master and mana called me red..."Allen said

"Or no mana called me big brother before but what was before that?"Allen asked himself

Allen tried to remember as much as he could but all that popped up in his mind was red

Allen remembered how painful it was to work at the curcius before he met mana

People always looked down on him no they never looked at him at all

They abused him kicking him punching him all because of his appearance

He always wanted to be strong ignore people not let what they said bother him

That's who red was who allen used to be


	6. Abandon

**Chapter 6**

The sound of clacking footsteps filled the order

Lenalee slid down the hall and ran up to Allen

While Allen looked back with one foot inside the ark

"Allen we where looking all over for you"lenalee said with tears starting to run down he face

Allen put on a fake smile stepped back and wiped of lenalee's tears

"I'm leaving and I'm probably not coming back so don't come after me"Allen said calmly

While slowly backing away from lenalee

"No allen tell me why"lenalee asked as she fell to the ground and started crying

"Because I figured out who I really am and I'm not someone you should get close to"Allen said as his smile faded

"But I will continue my duty as and exorcist just not here"Allen said

Allen turned back and took one step into the ark

"Lenalee don't forget me but you should stay away from me for your own good"Allen said entering the ark and the ark scattered into a million pieces behind him

As tears splattered on to the floor lenalee looked down and kept crying until someone came up to her

Lenalee looked up and saw someone was holding a hand up to her

Lavi stood before her lifting her up

"Lavi it its"lenalee put her head to lavi's chest as her tears rained down

Lavi sat down on the couch conferring her until lenalee finally had cried to sleep

"Red huh"Lavi thought

Allen walked though the ark until he finally found where he had grown up

He had tried to find it to recover lost memory's and walked though

The snow had covered the earth in a thick blanket as soon as allen saw the town he noticed nothing had changed

It was still a cold snowy town with a curcius going on at the time then allen noticed something that first started his relashionship with mana well at least at that Time

Allen put on a jacket he had brought with him and pulled up the hood

Allen bent down and touched the cold ground barred in the snow was a grave for his dog

"Hey look who it is"someone had said from behind

Allen looked back still with his hood on while his eyes widened noticing it was the Cosimo's who used to pick on him

"Red right it's been a long time"one of them said

"Yeah but I'm not red anymore"Allen said

"Then who are you"one of them asked

"Allen walker"Allen said walking up to one of them

"Oh I see you got adopted by that worthless clown named walker"one said

Allen put down his hood and grabbed his left hand and turned it into a sword

"His name was mana!"Allen said putting the sword to the lead Cosimo's neck

"And he's much better that you worthless jerks"Allen said staring right into his eyes with and evil glare

The Cosimo stepped back and fell to the ground as allen deactivated his innocence swiping his hand back

Allen knot down and glared at the Cosimo

"I'm not like you ether I'm different than you in every way!you all looked down on me like I was a brat,we'll let me tell you you all were discussed by this hand thinking it was a curse but in fact it was a gift!"Allen yelled grabbing the collar of the Cosimo's shirt and making a fist with his left hand about to punch him

"So kid who was this mana guy anyway we never payed attention to him"the Cosimo said with his face filled with fear

"Like you would know"Allen said letting him go and stood up

"He accepted me for who I was who I am and in fact he didn't know I was his brother"Allen said

"I was his older brother,I'm older than most of you here too"Allen said

"But if you want you can call me allen d Campbell"Allen said with a evil glare

The Cosimo shook his head

"Now I'll be staying with you guys for a while so you won't mind if I join the circus temporarily that is"Allen said

"Yeah"the Cosimo said with fear in his eyes

"Good"Allen said walking into the tent

"Wait red!"the ringmaster said surprised

"Yeah but now I'm allen"Allen said with a fake smile

"Why is your hair white!your just a kid!"the ringmaster yelled

"Well I'm not a kid I say I'm 16 but that's a flat out lie"Allen said

"And we'll the hair is sorta because of the curse on my left eye that helps me with my job"Allen said

The ringmaster stood there as his jaw dropped down to the ground

"What type of personal job do you have!"the ringmaster yelled

"I'm an exorcist and also a Noah but I'm on my own personal mission so can I have a job here for a while"

"An exorcist!Wait what's a Noah?"he asked

"Well I guess you can consider it a demon but I really shouldn't be telling you this"Allen said smiling

"Oh wait a job I gess"he said just noticing the question

" great,also if you see monsters popping out of a portal out of the ground tell me k"Allen said

"Huh!"he yelled

Allen sat down starting to get ready for a performance

"Well I guess I'll just have to do this because mana's clown gear kinda got destroyed"Allen mumbled to himself

"Wow!"one of the Cosimo's said

"What's up with you?"he asked

"Well I have to settle with just makeup because every thing else kinda got destroyed I can say but I got it covered!"Allen said with a thumbs up

"Well we have 2 hours till the show starts so you have plenty of time to practice"one of the new performers said"I'll be looking forward to you act"she said

"Thanks"Allen replied

Allen walked on stage ready to preform as kids and parents watched

Crown clown!"Allen yelled as a mask and a fluffy cape appeared

"Ooo"one of the children said at the sight of crown clown allen did a back flip and jumped on top of a rubber ball then started juggling rubber balls and bolling pins

Then at the worst time allen noticed an akuma coming from bellow

Allen so need his sword and destroyed the akuma in a flash and in the process of making it look like an act but as he destroyed it spoke

"Master noah the 14th"it said

Now there was no excape while others cheered allen noticed that some people where saying

"The 14th here!"someone in the crowd shouted

As the ring master dismissed the show allen exited the stage

"Thanks for watching a performances the performers are open if you want to have a chat they'll be behind the curcius..

A few people came up to Allen and asked him

"Are you the 14th"they asked

Sense it was the last performance of the day allen wiped the makeup and said

"I am the 14th Noah but I don't just destroy I also save...I don't like to hurt people any ways"Allen said

Some people backed away and left

Allen walked inside the curcius and changed and when he walked out he noticed a little girl with innocence in only her hand stayed next to the tree poking the ball that was on top of the dogs grave

Allen walked over to the girl and sat down"do you know what that is"Allen asked pointing to the grave

"No?"she said

"It's a grave I barried my dog here when I was 9,10 maybe"Allen said smiling

"Oh well I'm sorry dog"she said touching the cold ground were he was barried

"So who are you"Allen asked

"Stella what about you.."Stella asked

"Uh I don't know my real name but red was the first name I was called when I was just a brat but now people call me allen or the 14th"allen said

"Oh"Stella said kinda confused

"Do you not know your parents?"she asked

"I do know them but I didn't get raised by them they got separated from me so I never grew up with parents or even know how it fells to have one"Allen said

"Then were the same"the girl said as tears started running down her face

"I don't know my parents and I don't think I ever will"she said

"She's lonely too"Allen thought

"Well how about I take care of you"Allen said

The girl looked up in shock

"You whould even if I have this weird hand"she asked

"Of corse in fact I have a weird hand to"allen said taking off his glove and rolling up his sleeve

The girl looked up at allen happily

"So would you like to be and exorsist"allen asked holding out his hand

"Yeah"the girl said smiling

"Ok then you can call me Allen"allen said lifting the girl up from the ground

Later the Cosimo's came back and looking for a fight

"Red sorry for the other day I want to"the Cosimo said with a weapon behind his back

"Repay you"the Cosimo said

"Stand back Stella"allen said walking forward

"Allen?"Stella said wondering what was happening

Allen activated his innocence pulling out the sword of exorcising

"So the same trick twice huh red"the Cosimo said

"No I never do that"Allen said running toward the Cosimo stabbing him with the sword of exorcising

Like us all the sword went right though him so allen grabbed his leg and tossed him to the ground

Allen made the mark of the beast appear on his forehead

The Cosimo got up not noticing and tried to scratch him with a knife but as soon as he cut allen the cut healed

"You really think you can hurt me with that weak weapon"Allen said twisting the Cosimo's wrist until it cracked

The Cosimo screamed and fell you the ground holding his wrist

"This is your last chance and if you don't listen next time I'll kill you"Allen got up and turned back to Stella

"Your walking away huh your just a coward"the Cosimo mumbled

"What did you just say"Allen said running back and grabbing his broken wrist and clutching it tight

The Cosimo's eyes started to fill with fear wile allen looked at him with a death stare

"I'm sorry I'm sorry please let me live please!"the Cosimo said

"Not this time but I'll let you have a less painful death.

Allen put his hand on his chest and the Cosimo started dissinagrating

The last thing that the Cosimo saw before he disappeared was allen staring into his eyes with an evil glare as allen said"no more chances"

The other Cosimo's stepped back

"You you really are the noah of destruction the 14th!"the Cosimo's said running backwards

Allen walked toward Stella and patted her head

"I'm sorry you had to witness that"Allen said

Stella stared at allen shocked

"But let me tell you I will try my best to protect you because I don't want you to be abandoned like how I was"allen said kneeing down next to Stella

"Allen"Stella said


	7. 35 years gone

**Chapter 7**

(Allen's p.o.v)

I remember when mana and neah first appeared Or at least the first day I met them

At first I stayed with someone else so I've never had met mana and neah I can't remember what they called me and I don't think I ever will but...

That day I finally felt like I was part of a family...

(Regular p.o.v.)

-age 7

Allen sat at a Side of a tree waiting to meet his two brothers for the first time

When his mom came up to him

"Are you ready"she said

Allen looked up noticing that two little boys with bright yellow eyes popped out on each side of her

Both of the boys looked almost identical other than there hair and there face was a tiny bit different

They had the same outfit which was a white dress shirt black paints with black suspenders and a red bow(like tie)

The two boys started coming out and started walking toward allen

"Now boys introduce yourself this is your older brother"she said

"I'm neah d Campbell"neah said putting his hand out to allen

"I'm mana"mana said standing behind neah

Allen got up and said

"Apparently I'm your older brother so call me what ever you want"

"Well what's your real name"mana asked

The woman bent down and whispered Allen's name in there ear

"Well how about I call you big brother"mana asked

"Shure"allen said

"I don't know what if we give you a nickname"neah said

Allen stared at neah agreeing to a nickname

"What do you think mana"neah asked

Mana shrugged confusingly

"How about red I mean you have a red hand so how bout it"neah said happily

"Ok"Allen said

"Ok so now your red"neah said patting allens shoulder

"Hey are you ok"neah asked

Tears started streaming down his face

"Yeah it just"Allen said wiping away some of his tears

"I never had someone be so nice to me"Allen said

Mana and neah looked at each other with a smile and nodded then they walked up to Allen and hugged him

Allen's eyes widened shocked but then he loosened up and closed his eyes

A few hours later there mom found them sleeping together agents a tree

She smiled and kissed all of the boys on the cheek and walked away waiting for them to wake up

(Few years later)

A portal apperead bellow Allen's feet and fell though

"Big brother!"mana yelled

Allen woke up with one hand in the air and no one around him

"Mana,neah"Allen said

A akuma came out of the darkness running toward him

Allen noticed that two guns was in his back pocket he grabed it and shot the Akuma

Allen smashed toward the wall from the impact from the shot

The akuma got up and started coming back when allen snapped

The mark of the beast appeared on his forehead and allen started shooting until the innocence in it destroyed the akuma...

Allen fell to the ground out of energy but allen smiled as the mark of the beast disappeared

(Few years later)

Gun shots boomed in the city

Thousands of akuma surrounded the young man with long brown hair a little brade that connected with another at the top a white dress shirt Black blazer and Blake paints with two identical guns

Allen shot every single akuma till he noticed a Noah appeared before him

The noah had short brown hair a brownish coat and a sword

Allen's eyes widend

"I think I've seen him before"allen thought

"I'm guessing your an exorcist"the noah said

"It's been a long time"Allen said starting to smile

"Neah"Allen said with a evil glare

"Who are you"neah asked

"I'm red You where the one that gave me my nickname"Allen said

"Oh I'm afraid your mistaken"neah said with his sword ready

Allen smiled as neah ran toward him

"Wait red..."neah said as a memory flashed in his mind

Neah fell to the ground dropping his sword

"Neah.."Allen said looking down

Neah looked up at allen

"I don't want to hurt you so how about we be friends"allen said

"Friends with you..."neah said

"Yeah"allen said

"Your an exorcist and I'm a Noah that will never work"neah said

"I'm not just an exorcist I'm more than just that"Allen said glaring at neah

"Fine"neah said

"Ok than let me help you up"allen said putting his hand out

Neah grabbed Allen's hand and got up

"Just so you know where not best buds or anything like that"neah said

"Ok"Allen said

(1 year later)

Neah sat near a wall his outfit stained in blood

"Neah I'll do whatever it takes to preserve your memory I promise"Allen yelled

Neah looked up with a glare

"red"neah said doing a spell

"Neah wait!"allen yelled wile a spell got put on him

"You did say whatever it takes"neah said

"Neah I..."Allen said looking side to side trying to find a exit to the spell

"Goodbye"neah said

"Neah!"Allen yelled reaching out while smoke completely covered him as the spell activated

"I never got to tell you who I really was"allen thought


	8. Return

**Chapter 8**

(3 years after allen met Stella)

Allen stood next to a girl with blond hair that was long and in two pig tails that hanged in front of her shoulders the girl had a gray short sleeve shirt that was like a jacket and matching shorts

"Stella you can make it to the order right"Allen asked

"Yeah"stella said

"I'm not coming with you because well I can't they'll kill me if I come back..."Allen said

"Well by allen"Stella said boarding the train

Allen waved goodbye and then turned around and summoned the ark and walked though and crumbled behind him

"Is he really a Noah"stella wondered watching him go though the ark for the first time

Allen walked into the ark and then noticed someone had been there recently

Then he saw someone start to come out of the shadows

Allen's eyes filled with fear as allen dropped to the floor

The man that had walked out of the shadows was apropocist

"Why can't I move" allen thought as he started getting near

"I attended to keep my promise"he said

"I said I'll let you live for that one day but now your times up allen"

Apocryphos walked toward allen as feathers appeared coming out of his fingertips

The feathers surrounded allen as allen started screaming from the pain

Allen reached for his gun in his back pocket(I telled about the gun In the last chapter)

And shot apocryphos or so he thought the bullet zoomed past him as apocryphos grabbed the gun and tossed it out of reach

Suddenly allen heard a voice calling his name but as he heard it he had lost conciousness

When Allen awoke tyki and road where in front of him

"Allen Are you ok"road said

"Yeah"Allen said getting up and retrieving his gun allen quickly turned around shooting tyki's feet while mumbling a spell

"What was that!"tyki yelled

"Look beside you idiot!"Allen yelled

Tyki yelled as falling to the ground

"Who are you"tyki said yelling at the young man beside him

"I'm neah d Campbell who are you"he said

"T..tyki"tyki stuttered

Allen walked toward neah and punched him

"And that's for the trick you pulled"Allen said

"Your..your still upset about that"neah said with a unsettling smile

"Of corse I am!"Allen yelled making a fist

Neah patted Allen's solder"you shure have changed"neah said

"You don't think I know that!"Allen said

"It's just a joke relaxe"neah said

Allen calmed down and patted neahs solder this time"you seem to be doing well little brother"Allen said

Every one else but allen freaked out"little brother!"they yelled

"Yeah have I never mentioned that"Allen said

"How come I never knew about this!"neah yelled

"You did when we where kids mana always called me big brother and you called me that sometimes but usually you called me red"Allen said

'I don't remember that"neah said

"Oh neah you always was a dumb one"Allen said

"I'm not dumb!"neah yelled

"Oooh"allen said putting his hand on neahs head

Allen started laughing"oh I'm just kidding"allen said walking away

Allen turned back and looked at neah"but not about the brother stuff I am related to you and I'm older"allen said

"And I'm the 14th got that I'm the one who owns the musicians powers I was born first and I'm full noah so that makes you the 15th"Allen said

Neah stared at allen shocked"u..uh..ah"neah said falling to the ground


	9. family showdown

"Wait allen are you saying your accualy my brother!"neah yelled  
"That's exactly what I'm saying,but neah you jerk left me on my own!"Allen yelled  
"Let's go tyki,neah,road"Allen said  
"Where?"tyki asked  
"Anywhere you led the way"allen yelled  
"Ok boy"tyki said  
"Allen are you going coming with us"road said jumping on Allen  
"Uh...shure"Allen said uneasy  
"Yay!"road yelled In excitement  
"Common tyki lets go home"road said still riding on allen  
"Great shirl's going to freak"tyki thought  
Allen,neah and road trailed behind tyki as they entered the new ark  
"Road who is this"shirl said noticing she had a hold of allen"road"he said irritated  
"Oh nothing daddy"road said nervously "this is allen walker"she added  
"Allen walker huh you mean the boy that you ran off with a while back"shirl said with a evil glare at allen  
"Um...I doesn't matter because he's a Noah"road said nervously  
"Really,than prove it"shirl said glaring at allen  
"Fine I will and neahs right there so you know I'm full Noah"allen said as neah waved happily in the background  
Allen took a step forward took of his gloves and took a deep breath  
The mark of the beast slowly appeared on his forehead as his skin gradually turned gray  
"Fine I believe you but if you lay a finger on my road I'll kill you"shirl said as he walked away  
"Well that's roads dad for you"tyki said teasing  
road had a stressed look on her face  
"Well road can show you around your welcome to join us for dinner just make shure you reveal yourself"tyki said pointing at the mark of the beast  
"Fine"allen said miserably  
"Allen common"road said grabbing Allen's hand tight  
Allen flinched as road started dragging allen around and neah followed them for no apparent reason  
"What are you doing neah"allen asked noticing he was following them  
"I want to take a tour to also I need to spend time with you but this time as brothers"neah said  
"Ok whatever flouts your bout"allen said teasing  
"Allen your mean"neah said"do you not want me around"neah said crawling into the corner of the room  
Allen smiled "neah"he said  
Neah looked back with a sad face  
"Common"allen said  
Neah smiled and got up Trailing behind allen  
(Dinner)  
There at the table sat 14 Noah's with the earl about to enter the room  
"Allen you look much better in noah form"road said  
allen made a mad put his hood up and barried his face in his arms While neah patted his back  
The the doors flew open as Allen's head popped up  
"Oh now it seams all Noah's are accounted for"the earl said starting to count  
"What's this there's one more hear"the earl said pointing at Allen  
Allen looked shocked that he noticed and slowly put his hood up  
"A..allen walker!"the two twins Jesiro and David said shocked  
"I've been here the whole day and you just now notice!"Allen yelled  
The twins then put there hands out reveling a stack of bills  
Allen shot up pulled the twins in the hall and seconds later they returned crying  
Allen sat back down with a irritating look on his face  
"What did you do to them"neah asked  
"I beat them at there game"allen whispered  
Then Allen got extreamly irritated and got up"oi earl let's fight I never got the chance to"Allen said  
"Why"the earl asked  
"Because your face is irritating"Allen said  
"Ok boy I'll be on your team"tyki said  
"Ok I accept"the earl said then the earl pulled out a mirror"and is my face really that irritating"he said  
Hours later when the rest of the noahs stepped out they saw allen and tyki standing on the earl  
"Did you bet him"neah asked  
"Yeah it's teamwork"allen said poking tyki  
"I'm not shure that was a bright idea"shirl said pointing at the earl  
"Stay out of this!"allen and tyki yelled  
"You want be next"allen said glaring at shirl  
"I'll pass"he said  
Then Allen bent down and whispered in the earls ear "I know what you've done your secret because I'm the true 14th Noah the noah of destruction"allen said


	10. pufferfish filler(dont have to read)

This is a filler you do not have to read it has nothing to do with the storyline

I had writers block so this is my best option I got this idea from my brother that knows nothing about  
d gray man

(Black order Allen's pov)(noahs are with him for no apparent reason)  
The sound of footsteps filled the order while allen exited the ark with neah,tyki and road  
"So tyki road why are you following us"allen asked  
"Because we can boy"tyki said jumping out of the ark  
Then Lou fa came down the hall screaming while steering a cart with potions  
Then Lou fa crashed into neah as a potion fell on him  
"Oh I'm sorry mr walker"lou fa said as her face turned bright red  
"I'm not the one you should be worried about"allen said looking down seeing a pile of cloths where neah had stood  
Allen knelt down and moved the shirt to see a tiny pufferfish that  
"Agh!"Allen yelled staring at the pufferfish  
"Ahhhhhh!"the pufferfish screamed in a high pitched squeaky voice  
"What should we do with this"allen asked holding the pufferfish  
Tyki bent down and spilled another potion on him  
This time neah turned into a tiny golem like Tim  
"Did you think that would help!"Allen yelled  
Tyki shrugged and replied"donno boy"  
"I want to play to"road squealed happily and knelt down next to allen  
Road mixed two potions together and prored it on Neah  
"Ahhhh!"neah screamed and he was back in the pufferfish form  
Lenalee and Lavi walked over to Allen  
"What are you doing"they asked  
"Let's just say a Noah's experiment gone wrong"Allen said with a fake smile  
"Just Chang me back!"neah yelled as a tiny ball this time  
Allen laughed along with road  
"Hey!"neah yelled with a high pitched voice  
"Wanna help"allen offered  
"Oh yeah!"Lavi said as he sat on the floor poring potions on neah  
"Kids and there toys"lenalee thought  
"I'm sorry this is my fault"a girl with to pig tails and glasses said  
"Oh don't worry about it I can tell there enjoying themselves"lenalee said happily  
As they yelled in the background"aha he's neah mini in stores now"Allen yelled  
"No boy he's neah plushy"tyki said turning neah into a plushy  
Allen blew out his cheeks"mini neah"allen said poring the potion on top of neah"plushy neah"tyki said doing the same  
Lenalee and Lou fa started laughing as tyki and allen stared at them breaking there fight  
"Just let me be mini"neah said upset  
"Ok demonic alter ego"allen said poring the potion on him and his cloths turning them small  
"This is better than a pufferfish" neah said putting on his coat  
Allen picked neah up"hey what are you doing hey!"neah yelled  
Allen stuck neah in his pocket  
"There perfect"allen said  
Neah blew out his cheeks and groaned


	11. Allen's irritation

By the way this is back to the story line yay!

If your reading this thanks for getting this far now I know people are interested

I just came out with this idea and sorry for the wait(I hate wrighters block)

Allen finished saying something to the earl then stormed off into somewhere else in the ark

"Oi boy"tyki yelled running after him

After an hour of searching they found allen in the piano room on the bench curled up in a ball

"Oi you alright boy?"tyki asked

"Your such an idiot tyki!"allen yelled summoning his sword and toughing it at him

the sword zoomed past tyki and hit the wall

"What did I do!"tyki yelled

"Where's neah!"Allen yelled

Tyki flinched"neah come here!"tyki yelled

Neah ran into the room"what I miss"he said cluelessly

allen jumped off of the bench and walk toward neah

"A..allen"neah said as allen growled and slapped neah

Neah bounced back to the floor "what was that for"neah yelled

"You relly are clueless little brother"allen said

"Tell me this why out of all the people in the world why me!"Allen yelled as tears started to bottle up in Allen's eyes

"Why did you pick me as your host where both noahs!"Allen yelled

"Because where the same we both loved mana"neah said

"No where not!"Allen yelled

Neah froze trying to see what he ment

"Where not the same non of us are the same you don't know how it fells to have your world crumble into pieces your family, friends abandoning you..."Allen yelled as tears ran down his face

"You don't know how it fells to be an exorcist!"Allen yelled pushing tyki and neah out of the way

"Allen your right"neah said as allen froze in place

"We will never know what it fells like to have all your friends abandon you but..."neah said getting up

"Your not the one to be Brocken by something so simple"neah said


	12. Last battle

**Hope you like this,it's the last chapter unless someone requests another one(please request something) ****.this just for you.**

**also thank you if you commented,followed or favrited**

**if someone has a idea or request I'll gladly do it**

* * *

"But your not the one to be Broken by something so simple"neah said

Allen froze by neahs words

"Broken huh?"Allen asked

"I guess I am Broken but that's not because what I've Been though"allen said

"I'm Broken because out of these years I never knew the past Its thing I didn't do that Broke me"allen yelled with fire sparking in his eyes

"If I was there for you two if I just protected you like a brothers are supposed to do then mana wouldn't be dead,you would have never had to pick me as your host.."allen yelled as tears streamed down his face

"If only I could have protected you,mana,my friends,my family!"Allen said

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you brother"allen said as he reached his hand out and then disappeared with only smoke left behind

"Allen your such a idiot"neah yelled

"I never asked you to portect..."neah said as he froze and fell unconscious

When neah opened his eyes agents a wall his cloths where blood stained and a sword that he fought with right before allen made a promise to him

"Allen"neah said noticing he was in his original body

a man with red long hair stepped though a doorway

"Neah"he said walking closer to him

Neah froze"im sorry I didnt"neah said as he smiled

"It's ok neah let's start over but this time as brothers not enemy's"allen said reaching his hand out to neah

"I'm going to protect you this time"allen said as neah grabbed a hold of allens hand and got of the floor

"This time" neah said

"Where doing this"allen said

"Together"the both said as they where back to back allen with his guns and neah with the sword

Gun shots were heard as neah sliced Akuma in half waiting for the earl to approach them

"What are you to idiots doing!"cross yelled as he fended of some Akuma

"You wouldn't under stand cross"Allen yelled as allen jumped in the air sliding to the ground shouting akuma

"Neah switch"allen said as he trough the two guns in the air and neah tossed his sword

They quickly traded places using each other's weapons again back to back

"Now this is more like it"neah yelled

"Neah look"allen said as he stared at the earl

The looked at each other then nodded

Neah tossed one gun in the air while allen tossed neahs sword and allen summoned crown clown and held one of the guns

They both ran toward the earl and did the exact same motion and impaled the earl at the same theme while shooting him in the head.

"Idiot father you don't belong in existence where taking over dad"allen and neah yelled as the boosted off the earl and deactivated there weapons as the earl disappeared behind them.

"Now neah what do you say we go find mana"allen said as neah nodded

"This is how I should have protected neah and for now on I'll make shure I don't make a mistake I'll regret"allen said as he grinned at neah


	13. Shroom(special)

**Chapter 13:shroom**

**thank you all so much for reading my story and supporting it.i finally have 1,000 views because of all of you thank you so is a little special just for you I might even make one more so we can end on chapter 14(see what I did there)**

**eggfreind:thank you for pointing out the correction in spelling in the last chapter it really helps and thank you for supporting the story this far I really appreciate it.(it's accually egefreind2 so sorry)**

* * *

"I'm not going to make a mistake I regret never again"Allen said as neah grinned

"that's my Allen got you my one and only older brother"neah said

"now what do we say we find the youngest"neah said walking off

allen stopped in his tracks and glared at neah

"neah..."Allen said

"yes all..."neah said noticing Allen's glare

"neah..."Allen said"your mana's twin so there isn't a youngest"Allen corrected intensely

"ah,Allen.."neah said with a upsetting toan"I was wanting to act like a older one for once"neah said as he fell to the corner of the room in a state of gloom

"Neah you where acting like the older one for one year strait"Allen said kicking neah in the stomach

"your mean Allen"neah said retreating to his corner

"Neah get out of there"Allen said

"neah!"Allen yelled pushing neah but not a budge

"stay here and be a good boy"Allen said panicking as he started to look for the other twin

"mana!"Allen yelled

"mana"Allen tryed again until finally spotted who he was looking for

"mana I need your help..."Allen said leading him to neahs faithful corner

when mana and Allen returned several hours later they stood in shock of neahs in the corner neah was curled up in a ball with mushrooms sprouting out of his head.

When neah turned his head to mana and Allen they noticed he was chewing on one of the mushrooms that had sprouted on his head,the Noah quickly fell to the floor as soon as he turned

"Neah no!"Allen cried out running to him as mana quickly followed

"Allen your so mean..."neah said reaching into the air as he still had the mushroom in his mouth

"neah just let go of the mushroom"mana said consurned

"Neah!"Allen yelled gripping the mushroom tight trying to pull it out of the noahs mouth.

"Allen I think I see mana"neah said

"I'm going toward the light Allen mana's getting closer"neah said

"no neah don't go toward the light mana's in the room with us"Allen said

"neah!"Allen screamed as neah finally let go of the moushroom he held so dear

"oh really mana's here"neah said getting up

"then let's go"neah said walking toward the exit as he bumped into a wall hitting his head as he fell unconcious.

"neah!"mana and Allen screamed as they quickly ran toward him.

"Allen I'm really the Noah of..."neah said with the last of his conciousness

"the Noah of what!"Allen yelled as he lifted up neahs head

"The Noah of mushrooms"neah said falling unconcious and obviously hallucinating.

"you need help"Allen said

thank you for lasting this far I let out all my hopes into this chapter and as I mentioned before obsessed when anime charecters go into the corner and grow mushrooms so this chapter is all me.i laughed the whole time I read this to my family

again thank you do much for viewing and letting me hit 1,000 views if you want the part two comment or just wait till I get 2,000 veiws

please review if you liked this chapter or have corrections or if you just have a question.

thank you

also something I want to know so comment on this please,I want to know what you like in a story and what I can do to make a story like that(this question is for my newest edition "shattered")also do you whant it to be a traggity,action...ect.


	14. Shroom 2

If your wondering why it says chapter 15 it's because the 14th is a lie ha ha ha(evil laugh)I know it's stupid

But it was my brothers idea(deal with it)

"Neah really needs help"Allen said

"Sorry"mana said

**anyways thank you so much for 2000 views I really appreciate all the support you've given me along with that**

"Why are you apologizing"allen asked out of curiosity

"Oh well I'm his brother so I have full responsibility for him"mana said

Allen stared at mana intensely then finally said"mana I'm your older brother"

"What!"mana yelled

"Yeah it's confusing but I am"allen said

"But we should get neah help first and I know just the person to help"allen said

Few hours later Noah's ark with watsuri

"So what do you want me to do with that"watsuri said pointing at neah which finally regain consciousness and retreated to his new corner rocking back and forth saying"Noah of mushrooms Noah of mushrooms Noah of mushrooms"neah repeated constantly

Watsuri stared at the Noah that was still sprouting mushrooms

"Fine I'll go in his mind"watsuri said

"Yes!,thanks"allen said

"Thank me later I don't even know the mind of this Noah in fact the only Noah's mind I've entered is yours"watsuri said pointing at Allen

"Yeah..."Allen said remembering how bad it was entering yu kanda's mind.

"Ok here we go..."watsuri said as he entered neahs mind

A few minutes from that watsuri jumped up and retreated to the coner along with neah.

"Noah of mushrooms Noah of mushrooms"neah and watsuri said together

"Not you to..."Allen said

"Would you like to try little brother"allen said

"No how about you"mana replyed

"I had my fare share already"allen said

"yeah..."mana said

"so what are we going to do next"mana asked...

"um..."allen said

"how about road"allen said glancing to the corner where watsuri and

"but what if she ends up the same way..."Allen said with concern

"Best not to try it"mana said

"YeAh"allen said as he approached neah and attempted to touch him...

Neah slapped his hand away revealing eyes with blood colored clenched his teeth"allen!you don't understand"neah said as he fell unconcious as Allen noticed all the mushrooms popped a shocked expression watsuri was still in the same state but neah not so suddunly neahs condition got worse instead of talking about mushrooms he eventually became one with only a bit of hope for watsutri."neah it's not like you did this on accident you wanted to be a mushroom didn't you".the mushroom did not respond but you could only sence silent sobbes from the thing"im sorry Allen it was I wanted I'm sorry"neah said."its ok neah just turn yourself back or I'll eat you"allen said"wut"neah said surprized"nooooo"neah said jolting up noticing it was only a eyes lit up noticing the mushroom on the side of his bed as he began to cry

**tell me what you think and plz send requests for the next special still thank you for Al, the support**


	15. Midnight neko

Thank you all for supporting my story and letting me achieve 3000 views :D

This chapter is suppose to be stupid like the last chapters just so you know.

The sound of a creaking bed,a ticking clock occurred as neah stood up staring around the room completely alone with two empty beds beside the silents continued the door creaked open as neah flinched with a nervous expression upon his face not saying a word neah stood up with the floors creaking below neah gasped as he saw a figure before him completely black that merged along with the darkness.

As Allen and mana came though the door the clock reached exactly 12:00 of a sudden they flinched to a mysterious sound around the room only to see neah in the corner once again.

"Neah"allen said fearfully as he flinched each time the sound occurred allen switched the light on when a big sigh of relief came from the too."neah what are you doing"allen muttered to see neah squeaking a dog toy that was apparently shaped as his favorite thing mushrooms."jeez neah I really shouldn't have bought you that thing"allen said loudly as the squeaking of a sudden Allen felt arms rapping around him with not even time to looked at neah that was now hugging him tightly"neah...are you ok"allen asked curiously."no!i..I was so scared"neah said as mana grabbed his shirt and was now dragging him back to his room."calm down neah there's nothing to be afraid of"mana said happily as he noticed neah was crying.a few hours later with the silents continuing or until..."ahhh!"neah and mana screamed as Allen jumped up out of his bed."what is it what happened"allen yelled."its...its a"neah muttered with a loss of words."mew"something else in the room squeaked as Allen moved to neah and mana's side of the room."really you two are afraid of this thing"allen said happily as his expression brightened."its just a cat"allen said picking up the little ball of fluff."just a cat what do mean it's horrifying"mana said cowardly as tears started to run down his of a sudden a thump was heard as neah fainted from the thing."you two are idiots"allen muttered

As mana,Allen and neah sat at a table and the sun shining through the window Allen smiled happily as if he was up to something."so neah and mana I have something for you"allen said as he picked up the box and gently placed it on the table."mew"a soft meow was heard a merging from the box,as mana and neahs expression stiffened."ahh it's the cat I know it!"neah said as he hid behind his gently opened the box as the two fell to the floor crying."and your suppose to be evil neah and mana I thought you where fearless"allen said crewely holding the cat ready to place it between the two.

Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 15 of the 14th lie

Thank you all for all the support you've given me I really appreciate it

Next let's try for 4000

:D*trows cats in the air*neko chan


End file.
